


FIRST

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles says fuck, Chatting & Messaging, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Canon, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Triad, but hes baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Here I am, falling for fandoms as fast as fuck.Now listen, a chatfic. A Henry Stickmin chatfic. The first around, apparently. Why? I like writing chatfics. So here we go, here I am, have fun, Teen because they be swearing.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 163





	1. Did you just-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for comments! :)

**Squad**

**Screw The Police** has added  **Thorn In Your Side** !

**Thorn In Your Side:** Who are you?

**Screw The Police:** Henry

**Thorn In Your Side:** This is probably a mistake but  @’Hes Baby’ who are you?

**Hes Baby:** hi! you’re ellie, right?

**Thorn In Your Side:** Yes.

**Hes Baby:** it’s me!! charles!

**Thorn In Your Side:** Oh, so you are baby.

**Hes Baby:** why does everyone call me that??

**Screw The Police:** Because your baby

**Hes Baby:** well fuck you too.

**Screw The Police:** GASP

  
**Hes Baby:** did you just-


	2. Wow that's gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie - Thorn In Your Side  
> Charles - Hes Baby  
> Henry - Screw The Police

**Squad - 1:00 am**

**Hes Baby** has changed  **Squad** to  **Triple Threat!** !

**Hes Baby** is offline!

**Squad - 3:00 pm**

**Thorn In Your Side:** 1) Charles what the fuck.

**Thorn In Your Side:** 2) Come get your man.

**Hes Baby:** what he do?

**Screw The Police:** Nothing undeserved

**Hes Baby:** _henry._

**Thorn In Your Side:** We were walking around the base.

**Screw The Police:** Ellie

**Thorn In Your Side:** When these girls were talking about you being a sweetheart and considering asking you out.

**Screw The Police:** _ Ellie _

**Hes Baby:** keep going…

**Thorn In Your Side:** _He death glared them and I swear they almost pissed themselves._

**Hes Baby:** henry, you know i wouldn’t even accept that right?

**Hes Baby:** henry can you calm the fuck down?

**Thorn In Your Side:** Charles no you’re not allowed to swear you’re babey.

**Hes Baby:** not now.

**Screw The Police:** _But Charlessssssss_

**Hes Baby:** _henry. sweetie. partner._

**Screw The Police:** H

  
**Thorn In Your Side:** Wow that’s gay.


	3. There's another group chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles - Hes Baby  
> Ellie - Thorn In Your Side  
> Henry - Screw The Police  
> Konrad - Thing 1  
> Calvin - Thing 2  
> Rupert - Rookie  
> Dave - Job No. Many  
> Galeforce - General Galeforce

**Triple Threat - 12:30 pm**

**Hes Baby:** guys im dyi ng help…

**Thorn In Your Side:** Are you actually dying or..?

**Hes Baby:** calvin just called konrad a potato who can’t do anything but be rotten and i can’t breathe because the ‘roast’ is so ba d

**Screw The Police:** QELL NIW I CAMT BRWATHE EOTHER

**Thorn In Your Side:** What the f uck?

**Hes Baby:** hey wait a second!!

**Screw The Police:** ?

**Thorn In Your Side:** ?

**Hes Baby:** _ [One attachment] _

_ ‘ _ **_Thing 1:_ ** _ no u _

**_Thing 2:_ ** _ you will die by my hands _

**_Rookie:_ ** _ I keep forgetting who’s who? _

**_Job No. Many:_ ** _ What is happening? _

**_General Galeforce:_ ** _ Break it up boys! _

**_Hes Baby:_ ** _ guys we forgot henry and ellie… _

**_Thing 1:_ ** _ he started it _

**_Thing 2:_ ** _ no you did _

**_Hes Baby:_ ** _ g uys please! _

**_General Galeforce:_ ** _ Oh no.’ _

**Screw The Police:** Holy shit add us

  
**Thorn In Your Side:** There’s another group chat?


	4. ellie im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles - Hes Baby  
> Ellie - Thorn In Your Side  
> Henry - Screw The Police  
> Rupert - Rookie  
> Dave - Job No. Many  
> Galeforce - General Galeforce

**Third Base - 1:00pm**

**Hes Baby** has added **Screw The Police** and **Thorn In Your Side**!

**Hes Baby:** why did everyone forget them?

**Rookie:** What.

**Screw The Police:** TODAY IS THE DAY OF RECKONING MOTHERFUCKERS

**Hes Baby:** now they’re going to wreck everything…

**Hes Baby:** _henry!_

**Screw The Police:** whAT

**Thorn In Your Side:** I was the third wheel and now you guys are too!

**General Galeforce** is now online!

**Hes Baby:** shit!

**Hes Baby** is now offline!

**General Galeforce:** @‘Hes Baby’ Get back here.

**Job No. Many:** What did he do?

**General Galeforce:** He stole an entire helicopter because I put him on leave for a week.

**Thorn In Your Side:** WHAT?

**Screw The Police:** WE CORRUPTED HIM

**Thorn In Your Side:** THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!

**Screw The Police:** SINCE WHEN

**Thorn In Your Side:** HES OUR ILLEGAL IMPULSE CONTROL!

**Thorn In Your Side:** THE ONE PERSON WHO DIDN'T DO CRIME HAS STOLERN A HELICOPTER!

**Screw The Police:** I know Im so proud

**Triple Threat - 1:15**

  
**Hes Baby:** ellie im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this one is short because it's sort of introductory.


End file.
